Goku vs. Beerus (Monaka Costume)
Goku vs. Beerus (Monaka Costume) is a battle fought between a Saiyan Goku and God of Destruction Beerus in a Monaka Costume. Prologue Goku then teleports back, wearing his Gi and ready to fight. Beerus then tells him no, and orders him to do a hundred trillion sit-ups first. As Goku quickly does them with insane speed, Beerus is surprised, and Yamcha tries to motivate everyone to protect Monaka's secret. Krillin asks if it is possible to make Monaka not lose against Goku, and Goten suggests to spread the idea that Monaka can transform. Trunks, agreeing, whispers to Beerus' ear, wanting him to disguise himself. Beerus wonders if he should go through with it, as Goku finishes the sit-ups. Beerus yells at him that that was too fast, saying that it should've taken Goku three million years even if he did one sit-up per second. As Goku had messed up the count, Beerus yells at Goku to start over, but Goku is insisting on having a light sparring match with Monaka. Goten and Trunks bring over Mr. Satan's Monaka costume to Beerus, while Tien Shinhan tells Chiaotzu to slow Goku down with his Telekinesis. As Goku breaks through the technique, Krillin runs behind Goku and uses the Solar Flare. As Goku comes to, Beerus appears behind him, wearing the Monaka costume. Battle Goku believes that Beerus is actually Monaka, surprised that Monaka suddenly changed clothes and grew taller, believing Monaka to also have God powers. Bulma tells the two to take the fight elsewhere to avoid causing damage to the party. As Goku flies into the air and finds a good spot, Beerus charges towards Goku and knocks him back with a punch. Excited, Goku and Beerus then start fighting. As they land powerful blows on each other, Beerus' left hand is exposed due to the costume ripping, and he continues fighting while he hides his left hand behind his back. Piccolo is surprised that Beerus is having trouble, and Jaco reminds him that he has to worry about keeping the costume intact. As Beerus fights, Piccolo and Vegeta grow worried that Goku will realize that he is fighting Beerus wearing a costume. The costume rips on the backside and Beerus' tail is exposed, and Piccolo and Vegeta get in-between him and Goku. Beerus and Vegeta desperately adjust the costume while Piccolo shades them with his cape. Goku asks them what they are doing, and Piccolo says that Monaka must have the ability to control people, and while acting surprised, stretches his arm to grab Goku. Vegeta, also being "controlled", attempts to attack, but Beerus grabs his arm, and throws him and Piccolo out of the fight, powering up. Vegeta wonders if Beerus has snapped, but Beerus is shown laughing inside of the costume as he begins to fight Goku again. Whis explains that Beerus has grown excited due to fighting Goku with such a restriction, while he has not fought anyone in a while due to only spectating the tournament. Beerus starts fighting more seriously, creating explosions, and ripping the costume in more areas. Goku and Beerus then Power Up, and before they exchange powerful blows, Whis appears in-between them and intercepts them, asking if they are trying to destroy the Earth. Aftermath Whis then reminds Beerus that his arm is showing. Goku begs Whis to keep fighting, but Whis berates him, directing him to Beerus on the ground watching (who is in fact Puar transformed into him). Yamcha loudly exclaims that the fight was so intense that (the real) Monaka passed out, and Goku spots him. The others scorn Yamcha for blabbing while Beerus grows angry that he wore the Monaka costume and fought for nothing. Goku then praises Monaka for having the ability to split himself, and exclaims that he's starving. Category:Battles